Over the years, many toys have been fabricated so as to simulate creatures of various types and some of these have employed mechanical elements to simulate the action which might be found in such creatures in real life or in fiction in order to provide enhanced play action. It is also well known to provide glove puppets wherein the hand is inserted into a puppet strucuture with the fingers extending into various portions of the puppet structure so as to effect movement thereof and to simulate movement of the creature simulated by the puppet.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in science fiction, and various toys have been fabricated so as to simulate the appearance of fictional creatures imagined to occur in outer space. Some of these creatures have included articulated elements and others have included motors and other devices to effect relative motion of components of the creature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, simulated creature having claw-like elements which can be moved relative to each other an which creature may be manipulated readily to provide enhanced play action.
It is also an object to provide such a creature in combination with a glove to form a glove puppet assembly in which the user's fingers may effect facile manipulation of the claw-like elements.
Another object is to provide such a creature in which the individual elements may be fabricated readily and assembled in a facile manner to produce a relatively durable and highly effective play action toy.